The Love of Her Life
by ivaiva17
Summary: Elena can't keep Damon off her mind since what happened in Denver. After running her morning run, she finds herself in front of the Boarding house. See what happens then... (a Delena one-shot)


A run. That's what she needed. A good morning run. Elena couldn't clear her thoughts, couldn't explain the feelings she was feeling towards the man that more than once had put her life in danger or her friends'. But he had changed so much, although he was still cold and reckless sometimes, she saw the light that shined in him, the goodness. She had found herself wanting to explore it and... falling in love with Damon. She knew it was wrong, but it didn't feel that way. After the passionate kisses they had shared she could not stop thinking about his hands wrapped securely around her, or the way he looked at her when the broke their kiss, or..."No, stop thinking about him and cut to the chase!"

Before Elena knew what's happening she stood in front of the Boarding house. She knocked softly and waited until he opened the door.

At first she felt breathless and uneasy because he looked so beautiful in the morning she realized. Elena was mesmerized by the sight of him in the morning- his hair was still messy like he just got out of bed, his blue eyes that she could easily get lost into were so bright that Elena couldn't look away from them.

-"Hi"- Damon simply greeted. He didn't seem to understand the expression on her face. Was she nervous?

-"I came here to talk about something. Please don't interrupt me or I may cannot it out. Promise me that you'll listen to me, Damon"- pleaded Elena. She was shaking with fear that he would not get what she was about to say.

He let her in and poured himself a drink, silently asking her if she wanted one too.

-"No, thank you. I-I would rather stay sober right now."- answered him smiling slightly.

-"About Denver... I don't... I just... I'm not sorry for kissing you or even the way that I felt when I was with you. I want you to know that I've felt that way for months now and it wasn't just for that exact moment. I'm trying to tell you that I can't stop thinking about that night, the kisses, you. And I want you to understand that I will always love Stefan somehow, but not in the way I used to. And somewhere along the way, I realized that I have very strong feelings for another man"

Damon stood before her speechless with so much emotion in his eyes that she didn't know what he was feeling.

-"Please, Damon, tell me if I'm too late now because after I say those three words I won't be able to stop-" Damon's lips were on hers before she even could finish her sentence. The room disappeared and Elena could only feel the sensation of his soft lips moving against hers.

After a few more seconds he pulled away pressing their foreheads together. He pulled away a little just to look at her eyes.

-"Say it, Elena. I want to hear the words, please, I can't wait much longer"- Damon looked at her pleading and he looked so lost that she felt her own tears threatening to fall.

-"I love you, Damon. I love you so much. I'm so helplessly in love with you that I can't live without you for two minutes let alone eternity. I want you, Damon Salvatore, to be my forever. Will you take me?"- Elena was now sobbing against her love's chest and didn't seem she could stop.

-" Oh, Elena, please don't cry my love. I had always loved you, I love you and I will love you for the rest of my long life. I know I don't deserve you but I'm so in love with you, baby. I would kill for you, die with you, for you. My mind is asking how did I get so lucky?"- Damon had now tears in his eyes, too, but he didn't care because the love of his life was standing in front of him sharing her feeling for him.

-" Don't you dare even think that, Damon Salvatore! You deserve all of me and better than me! If I hear you say it one more time I swear I'll-"

His lips crushed down on hers desperately and kisses her lips so tenderly that she melded in his arms.Elena seemed to relax in him tight embrace and she was clinging to him like if her life depended on it.

-" I love you so much, Damon! Don't ever let me go. Hold me like this forever."- She sight happily. She finally felt like she belonged somewhere and that somewhere was here- with him, in the arms of the love of her life.


End file.
